


What Are You Doing After The War?

by dr33g



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, this is just artur and cormag being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: Artur fantasizes of a simple life after the war. Him, Cormag, and Genarog going around and helping those displaced by the war. He's sure it is nothing more than fantasy. He may or may not be right.





	What Are You Doing After The War?

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot about cormartur until like 3 days ago and then this came out of nowhere.   
> looks at MISYF  
> sorry yall i have poor priorities

Artur gazed upon the wyvern stone. It glimmered in the light so perfectly. He rubbed it lovingly, tucking it into his robes. It was his good luck charm, his center, and his focus for his magic. It was a gift from the man he loved. It would keep him safe, and his prayers would keep them both even safer. 

He briefly wondered if the stone would lose its power if broken, carved into a ring that he was to wear on his finger. The thought made him flush a terrible red, embarrassed for even thinking that far ahead. He hadn’t even confessed, for gods’ sakes! Marriage was much, much too serious to be thinking of so soon.

But he knew that he had dreamt of it before. Had dreamt of being able to stay in a simple cottage with a stable just outside it. Taking care of his beloved and the wyvern that pulled them together in this messy war. Sleeping together on a simple bed, holding him close. Praying every night not for them to survive another battle, but for their crops to grow well. Flying at night, the stars their only company, and feeling the wind as he held onto Cormag and felt truly at peace.

It was a dream, a fantasy, that he knew, and yet… Cormag didn’t hate him. After all, this gift had been so valuable… And Genarog clearly liked his company, too. Perhaps… There was a chance. A small one, but one nonetheless. He could follow Cormag after the war and help Grado recover… What a lovely life that would be. He’s sure Cormag would be gentle enough. Genarog… Maybe less so, but Artur is sure he could, at the very least, ask the wyvern to be kind.

Such a life… Possibly after the war. If Artur is brave enough to voice his thoughts… Maybe. 

Cormag… So kind, so adorably awkward, so determined… His ray of sunlight in this war, aside from Lute and gods’ blessings. 

If they made it out of the war… Artur would tell him. He’d ask if he could stay by Cormag’s side for the rest of their days, Genarog their companion and steed. 

But until then, he’d hold his most treasured gift and use its warmth and power to protect himself and the army. To end the war, so no more blood had to be shed.

Until then. 

\--

“Hello, Genarog.” The wyvern made a pleased purr and licked Artur’s hand, leading Artur to smile. “I brought some leftover meat. Shhh, don’t tell Cormag.” Artur brought out a slab of meat, which Genarog ate greedily. A pleased ‘mrr’ came from the dragon, followed by the clearing of a throat from behind Artur. He started, then turned to see Cormag, frowning, but with a glint of humor in his eyes. Artur immediately turned as red as his hair, saying, “C-Cormag! Apologies, you startled me.” Cormag let out a huff of air, walking closer to his wyvern and friend. 

With a hand on Genarog’s snout, Cormag said, “You shouldn’t spoil him so much.” It was almost a mutter, what with the low timber of Cormag’s voice. It produced a familiar curl of warmth in Artur’s chest. It soothed him and made his heart pound all at once. 

“I can’t help it. He’s just so sweet!” Cormag snorted and shook his head fondly. 

“He’s started to whine about when you don’t give him enough food.”

“Has he?” Artur turned and jokingly pouted at the wyvern. “Stop being so needy!” Genarog made a chuffing noise that Artur had learned to mean that the dragon was laughing. He giggled, turning to Cormag to see that the man was smiling fondly at the both of them. Artur’s heart skipped a beat. Gods, did Cormag have to be that handsome all of the time? It was really terrible for his health. He was bound to faint one day.

Suddenly, Artur felt a snout push against his side, shoving him into Cormag’s chest. The monk immediately turned red, stuttering out, “Oh, gods, I-I’m so sorry!” Artur turned to the dragon that had shoved him to find Genarog’s eyes filled with a mischievous glee. Artur was still quite close to Cormag, and when he turned back, he swallowed, staring right into the defined lines of Cormag’s throat. “Uh.” He looked up to find the wyvern knight just as flustered as he. Cormag cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly, and Artur couldn’t resist a fond smile. His perfectly awkward knight… 

“Sorry, I’m afraid Genarog has some ulterior motives.”

“Oh? A-And what might those be?”

There was a beat of silence before Cormag blurted, “Do you have any plans after the war?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Plans. After the war. I was, er, wondering.” Cormag looked at the floor, noticeably flustered. Artur was fairly flustered, too, considering his plans were, well… Romantically charged.

“I… I hoped to travel across Magvel, helping those that were harmed and displaced by the war.”

“Would you, um, need a ride?” Artur felt more heat creep into his face.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I… I was just planning on disappearing into a peaceful lifestyle after this was all over with, but… You cannot expect to travel by yourself, and, well, traveling with you…

“I can’t imagine it’d be all that bad. Sounds peaceful, even,” muttered the wyvern knight.

Artur couldn’t believe his ears. Was… Was Cormag confessing?

“I-I… Cormag…”

“Nevermind, I-”

“No!” blurted the monk. Artur’s ears turned red from embarrassment. Desperate much? “I-I… I want you to be with me.” Cormag blinked, clearly surprised. “I, um… I thought about… Traveling with you. After the war. And, um,” Artur brought out the wyvern stone. “I’m not sure if carving the stone would lessen its power, but… I think it’d make a fine ring.” There was a large silence that lingered between the two. Every instant that passed added to the anxiety in Artur’s chest. Then, a snout pressed against his back and shoved him even closer to the knight, causing a squeak to come out of the monk.

“I think that’s Genarog’s way of saying he’s on board,” said Cormag, admittedly rather awkwardly. Artur snickered, hand coming to cover his smile, and he stared into Cormag’s lovely eyes.

Artur whispered, “Are you?” His eyes fluttered half shut as he pushed onto his toes, minimizing the distance between the two ever so slightly.

Cormag muttered, “Entirely,” before pressing his lips to Artur’s rather firmly. It was inexperienced, awkward, and had a lot too much spit involved, but Artur felt like he was dreaming nonetheless. 

After both an eternity and just a moment, Artur pulled away, sighing happily. He looked up into his beloved’s eyes, finding his own joy reflected back at him and felt the warmth of his love flood him from his toes to his red curls. He slid his hands down to Cormag’s and gripped them gently but with much intent.

This was a blessing that the gods had given him, and he was not letting go of it any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS IS CHOPPY BUT LIKE. DIES.  
> anyway kudos and comments appreciated !!! i hope u liked it !!!! :3  
> also i promise im working on MISYF. promise  
> i just make bad decisions always all of the time.   
> also uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dragalia lost good. im probably going to do either a luden or harlemile story because fuck me and all of my priorities


End file.
